brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Candyman
'''Candyman by Christina Aguilera is featured in Pot o' Gold, the fourth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Sugar with The Troubletones after they leave the New Directions and join Shelby's Glee Club. It is the first performance of the Troubletones. It is performed in the auditorium. At the end of the performance, Will and Finn can be seen sitting in the audience, Finn saying, "This is trouble", then Will saying, "Big trouble." Lyrics Sugar and The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Candyman, Candyman) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Mercedes: Hey! Mercedes and Santana: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night (Mercedes: Danced all night) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh Ooh) He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Santana: Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Mercedes: Hey yeah Yeah Santana: Oh Yeah swee dum bow! Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop (Mercedes: ' Cherry pop) He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man ('Mercedes: 'Oh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ('Mercedes: Oh yeah) Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah He had got like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar and The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Candyman, candyman) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Candyman, candyman) Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany: He's a one stop, Gotcha hot, Making all the panties drop (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman) Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, Making my uh pop (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman) He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, Baby don't stop, sweet sugar... Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ('''Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Ooooh) Candyman, Candyman (Santana: Heeey!) Candyman, candyman, candyman Candyman, candyman, candyman Sugar and The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine!) Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (The Troubletones: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell) Squared herself away as she let out a yell (The Troubletones: Squared herself away as she let out a yell) Trivia *The costumes in this song were inspired from the original. *Despite the fact Sugar can't sing, she did backing vocals in this song. Gallery tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o2_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o3_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o4_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o5_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o6_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o7_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o8_250.gif tumblr_m9tu2tzGQ21rorqk0o9_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones